


Meeting The Tiger

by Toxic_Shadow



Series: My Interactions With Anime Characters [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: This chapter/part is dedicated to Dragoneellover1103 [on wattpad] because she was the first one to comment on this book [on wattpad]. Hope you enjoy.





	Meeting The Tiger

_**My** _ _**POV** _ _**(Shadow)** _

_'Oh my gosh._ _I'm_ _so excited for this fresh start.'_

I walked up to the school gates. _'Serin high. I heard their basketball team is good.'_

I immediately went to the principal's office to get my schedule. _'Ok i have math first._ _Let's_ _find that classroom.'_

After getting lost, I found a third year and they helped me find the classroom.

"Thank you." I bowed a little.

"No problem. Next time if you need help, don't be afraid to ask."

I smiled and nodded. I knocked on the door and then slid it open. The whole class turned and looked at me.

"Uh....um....I'm the new transfer student. Here's my schedule for proof."

The teacher walked to me and checked my schedule.

"Ok. Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

"Hi everyone. My name is........."

I took a shaky breath.

"Sorry. My name is Akane aka Shadow. I don't have a last name." _**(A/n: Not my real name. I refuse to use it.)**_

Someone raised their hand. "Why shadow?"

"Because I tend to be one with the shadows." I said appearing right next to him.

He was surprised and nearly fell off his chair.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. I just walked up to you. People tend to not notice me." I gave him a small smile and he blush a little.

I sat next to the window in the back.

\---------

The day went slow. The classes weren't as hard as I anticipated them to be. The day over and the after school clubs were active. I went to the gym to watch the basketball team practice.

_'Whoa they are good. That red head can dunk really well. He also works well with the small boy with teal hair. Is he the generation of_ _miracles_ _mysterious_ _Phantom_ _player? He is great a pass but not shooting. That_ _red_ _head should teach him.'_

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realize that the teal haired boy was approaching me.

"Who are you?"

"Oh sorry. I know I'm not supposed to be here. I'll leave." I began to walk away but the boy grabbed my wrist.

"You don't have to leave. I've never seen you before."

"That's because I'm a new transfer student."

"My name is Kuroko. What's yours?"

"Akane but my friends call me Shadow."

"Nice to meet you Akane. Our practice will be over in a few. Do you think you can wait?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want to show you something. And I hope we can be friends."

"Ok. I'll wait."

Kuroko went back to practice and no one noticed he walked over to talk to me. Well no one noticed I was standing here.

_'I guess_ _I_ _really am invisible. No one notices me anyway. Why care anymore?'_

After basketball practice was over, I waited for Kuroko outside. Ten minutes went by and I saw him walking towards me with a red head.

_'_ _He's_ _cute.'_

"Hello Akane. This is my friend Kagami."

"Nice to meet you Kagami-san."

"Nice to meet you too. I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

"Yes I am. I came from America."

"Are you American?" (Kuroko)

"Yes and no."

"Huh?" Both boys were confused. I giggled a little.

"I was born in America yes. But I do not identify as an American."

"Why not?" (Kuroko)

"I don't really like the country. It's nice and all but not for me. I really don't like the way they think over there. So I moved."

"What about your family?" (Kagami)

"Oh they came over too. My dad wanted a new job and a fresh start, so Japan seemed like the best place to go."

"Would you like us to show you around?"

I nodded and said, "That would be great Kagami-san."

\----------

Kagami and Kuroko showed me around town. There are a few restaurants I'd like to go to and some pastries I would like to try. After our little tour, we went back to Kagami's place.

"You live by yourself?"

"Yeah. My family is still in America."

"Oh."

_'It's so clean in here.'_

Kuroko and I sat on the couch while Kagami went into the kitchen to cook. We talked about random things. From favorite foods (well drinks in Kuroko's case) to our plans after high school.

"What kind of things do you like to draw Akane?"

"I usually draw whatever comes to mind. Sometimes people. Sometimes shapes. It depends on how I'm feeling."

"Can I see some?"

"Yeah sure. My sketchbook is in my bag."

I pulled out my black moleskin sketchbook. It's small but it is the most precious thing I carry with me. I don't know what I would do if I lost it. I handed Kuroko the book and he went through it. I couldn't really tell how he felt about the draws since he wasn't showing any emotions at the current moment. Suddenly he nodded and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Did you say something Kuroko?"

He shook his head and handed me back the book.

_'Did he not like them? I know they aren't my best but......'_

"Those were awesome Akane. Have you ever enter a drawing contest?"

To say I was shocked by Kuroko's words would be an understatement. I blinked a few times and pinched myself to make I wasn't imagining things.

_'He liked them?'_

"You like them?"

"Of course. These drawings are really good. Why wouldn't I like them?"

"No one has ever liked them before."

"Really?"

I nodded. He seemed shocked that no one liked my drawings.

"Guys. Food is ready."

"Something smells delicious." I ate a spoonful and fell in love. I shoved the rest of my plate into my mouth. Kagami and Kuroko let out a giggle. I put the down and blushed in embarrassment.

_'How unladylike._ _Can't_ _believe_ _I_ _just embarrassed myself into from my new_ _friends_ _with my terrible eating habits.'_

When we all finished eating, I helped Kagami clean up. It was the least I could do after today.

"Akane. Do you play any sports?"

"Yeah. I play soccer, softball, and a little basketball."

"Do you like basketball?"

"Kind of. I like watch good teams play."

"What time do you need to get home by?"

"I don't have a curfew. I just let my parents know where I am at all times."

"Do you want to head to the park for a bit? I wanna see how good you are."

"I don't have a problem with that but do you have any small clothes I could change into?"

"Let me check."

Kagami went to his room and I went back to the couch to sit next to Kuroko.

"Kuroko. Are you coming to the park with us?"

He nodded.

"Can I call you by your first name?"

"Hm. Yeah sure. It's Tetsuya by the way."

"Tetsuya. Nice name. I like it."

We giggle and Kagami came out of his room.

"Kagami? What's your first name? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's Taiga."

"Like a tiger. Can I call you by your first name?"

"It's don't have a problem with that. These are the smallest clothes I could find."

I grabbed them and said, "Thank you."

I walked to the bathroom to change.

_**Kuroko's POV** _

Akane grabbed the clothes from Kagami's hand.

"Thank you."

She walked away heading towards the bathroom.

Once she was out of earshot, I nudged Kagami's arm. "She's pretty cute, isn't she?"

"Yeah and she plays basketball."

"Is that why she's changing?"

"Uh huh."

_'Why is he so oblivious? All he ever thinks about is basketball.'_

Soon Akane came out the bathroom and we all left. Kagami walked ahead of Akane and I. She tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Tetsu. Can you imagine Taiga as a girl?"

"Huh? That's so random."

"I know it is. It just came to me. I think he would look pretty as a girl but he would be a tall one."

"Hm. With long red hair."

"OMG he would be so pretty!"

"What are you guys talking about?" (Kagami)

"Nothing!" Akane gave a nervous chuckle.

"Look I see the court."

Kagami decided to play a one on one game with Akane and she's doing pretty well. Better than I thought she would do. Not that I ever doubted her skill.

They each have two points. Akane looks like she is struggling but never gives up. She dribbles the ball for a bit and runs forward. Dodging around Kagami, she takes a shot. Which Kagami blocks. He takes the ball and dribbles to half court before turning back to the net. He launches forward and goes for the dunk. She jumps up to smack the ball away but she was off by a couple of inches. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Akane slowly dropped and missed her footing. Kagami dunked the ball and got the point but couldn't make it in time to help Akane. Before I could move, someone appeared out of nowhere and broke her fall.

(Image below)

"Are you ok Shadow?"

"Yes. I am Sora. Thanks for breaking my fall."

_**My** _ _**POV** _ _**(Shadow)** _

I slowly dropped and missed my footing. Taiga dunked the ball and got the point but couldn't make it in time to help me. I saw a silver blur run in and catch me before I broke my ankle.

"Are you ok Shadow?"

_'Sora?! What is he doing here?'_

"Yes. I am Sora. Thanks for breaking my fall."

"No problem. Just be careful next time."

"What are you doing here? In Japan. I thought you said you were going to England."

"I did go but my dad's company needed some help so I came back to Japan to help. I did tell you he moved his main branch. Right?"

"No you didn't you big dummy."

"Uh hum."

"Oh how rude of me. This is Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya. They helped show me around."

"It's nice to meet the both of you. My name is Kato Sora. I hope Akane hasn't given you too much trouble."

"Not at all. She really fun to play basketball with." (Kagami)

"I thought you gave that sport up."

"I finally found someone worth playing against. I've never had so much fun playing before. Thank you Taiga for everything. It's getting pretty late. Can we go back to your home so I can change?"

"Of course."

We all left to Taiga's house. Including Sora. He placed himself at my side so that I was at the end and not near the boys.

_'Jealous much.'_

Once we got there, I ran to the bathroom to change once again. Leaving the boys to talk amongst themselves.

Immediately after I got out from changing, and awkward tension filled the air. I didn't enter the living room. I simply watched from the wall. Tetsu, every now and then, would send a glare towards Sora. In return, Sora would smirk. This went on for about five minutes. Taiga was completely oblivious to what was going on. He just carried on with the conversation the three of them were having.

_'I wonder why Tetsuya keeps glaring at Sora. Hope Sora_ _hasn't_ _said or done anything stupid.'_

I walked into the living room and sat next to Tetsuya. Sora glared and quickly looked away as if he didn't do anything. Tetsu held a small smirk before dropping it.

_'I wonder_ _what's_ _going on between these two.'_

"Taiga. Can you join me in the kitchen? I wish to speak with you in private."

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"Nope."

I grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"What's going-...."

"Shhhh! Look."

Sure enough, Sora glared at Tetsu and Tetsu shot one right back. They were clearly mad at something.

"Why are they so upset?" Taiga whispered to me.

"That's what I am trying to figure out."

The two of them simply ignored each other. They really didn't want anything to do with each other and I want to know why. I know I can be oblivious and naive about many things but I definitely think something is up. If my best friend Jae was here, I'm sure she would know.

**_Somewhere in America_ **

" _Achoo_ _!!!_ Someone must be talking about me."

_**Back in Japan** _

"Bye Taiga! Bye Tetsu! Come on Sora. Stop being a brat."

"I'm not being a brat!"

"See you Akane! Let's play basketball again sometime."

"Bye Akane. It was nice meeting you! Get home safe!"

I giggled and smiled. _'_ _Bye._ _This was the best day_ _I've_ _ever had in a long time.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter/part. Call it as you like. Don't forget to vote, follow, subscribe and comment. If you want your own dedicated chapter/part, please comment. I will read all and try to write every one.
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


End file.
